Love In Cake
by Hanazono Bella
Summary: Pertengkaran yang merupakan awal cinta seorang gadis pemalas dengan lelaki dingin. Semula mereka berdua memulai kisahnya dengan mengikuti sebuah lomba.


**Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu (c)**** Koge Donbo**

** Love in Cake (c) ****Blue-Chan**

**.**

**.**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ_**Love in Cake**_ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

><p>"Karin! bangun!" Ujar Kazune sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Karin.<p>

"Hmm... masih pagi!" Jawab Karin memelas.

"Ha! kau bilang jam enam pagi masih pagi?"

"Ha! Apa kau bilang! Jam enam!" Kata Karin terkejut sembari bergegas untuk bersiap - siap pergi ke sekolah.

"Huh... dasar wanita aneh!" Ejek Kazune.

Kazune pun menuruni tangga lantai dua menuju lantai satu.

"Eh... Kazune! Karin mana?" Tanya Himeka sembari tersenyum manis.

"Huft... biasa! Wanita aneh itu tidur kesiangan!" Jawab Kazune.

Kemudian datanglah Karin dengan tergesa - gesa.

"Maaf! Aku kesiangan!" Ujar Karin.

"Kau memang selalu kesiangan! Dasar wanita aneh!" Ejek Kazune.

"Biarin! Blek!"

"Sudah! Jangan bertengkar! Ayo di makan makanannya!" Himeka mencoba melerai.

Akan tetapi tetap saja adu mulut Kazune dan Karin terjadi.

Sesaat ketika adu mulut antara Karin dan Kazune berlangsung. Himeka pun mencoba untuk melerainya kembali.

"Huft! Setiap hari kalian selalu seperti ini! Apakah tidak ada kegiatan yang lain selain bertengkar! Ha!" Kata Himeka dengan nada tinggi.

Namun, usaha Himeka sia - sia. Tetap saja Karin dan Kazune bertengkar.

"Sudah DIAM! Oh iya! kalian berdua kan pinter bikin kue, dan ngomong - ngomong ada lomba buat kue! Kalian pada mau ikut ga'?"

"Ha! di mana?" Tanya Karin dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Di toko roti milik kak Kirio!" Jawab Himeka.

"Nah! Sekarang aku ingin kau dan aku ikut lomba itu!" Pinta Kazune.

"Ok! Siapa takut!"

"Baik! kita adakan taruhan! Siapa yag kalah, maka dia jadi budak si pemenang selama dua minggu! Deal?" Tantang Kazune sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya ke Karin.

"Deal!" Ujar Karin sembari menautkan jari kelingking kanannya ke jari kelingking Kazune.

.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ_**Love in Cake**_ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

.

Keesokkan Harinya

Ketika Karin dan Himeka sedang berjalan menuju rumah dari SuperMarket, tiba - tiba Himeka menghentikan langkahnya karna melihat sesuatu.

"Hai Karin! Coba lihat ini!" Ujar Himeka sambil menunjuk papan pengumuman dekat toko roti milik Kirio.

"Wah! 'Bagi kalian yang pandai membuat kue silahkan calonkan diri anda sebagai pembuat kue di Toko Bakery Sweet ini! Pendaftaran akan di mulai dari tanggal 30 September sampai 9 Oktober! Syarat dan ketentuan! Silahkan baca di bawah ini' Ha? itu berarti tinggal 2 hari lagi pendaftarannya akan di tutup! Aku harus segera mendaftar!" Ujar Karin tergesa - gesa.

Himeka hanya tersenyum manis akan tingkah laku Karin yang setiap harinya selalu bertengkar dengan sepupunya sendiri, yaitu Kazune.

Tak lama kemudian

"Sudah selesai Karin?" Tanya Himeka

"Belum, sebentar lagi!" Jawab Karin.

Setelah sekian lama Himeka menunggu Karin yang sedang asyik mencatat persyaratan yang tak begitu banyak, Himeka pun mengeluh.

"Huft! nyatat segitu aja lama banget sich? Hampir setengah jam kita berada di sini! Kapan mau pulangnya?" Keluh Himeka.

"Iya... iya... sebentar!"

"Dari tadi bilang sebentar melulu!" Ujar Himeka sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

Akhirnya Karin selesai juga mencatat persyaratannya itu. Dengan rapi ia menyimpan kembali buku yang tadinya buku daftar belanja.

.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ_**Love in Cake**_ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

.

Di rumah

"Kami pulang!" Kata Karin dan Himeka serentak.

"Eh! Ternyata sepupuku dengan wanita aneh kini sudah pulang!" Ejek Kazune.

Karin pun menggembungkan pipinya, layaknya orang yang lagi kesal

"Sudahlah kak!" Kata Himeka.

Himeka dan Kazune memasuki dapur untuk meletakkan belanjaan yang baru saja Karin dan Himeka beli. Sedangkan Karin segera memasuki kamar, lalu pergi ke toko Bakery Sweet untuk mendaftarkan dirinya.

"Eh! Kak! Kakak udah daftar belum?" Tanya Himeka.

"Daftar apa?" Tanya balik Kazune.

"Lomba buat kue di toko roti milik kak Kirio, Bakery Sweet!" Jawab Himeka.

"Owh! belum, emangnya udah di mulai pendaftarannya?" Tanya Kazune sekali lagi.

"Sudah! Bahkan dua hari lagi pendaftarannya akan di tutup! Sebaiknya kakak cepat - cepat mendaftar! Soalnya Karin udah mendaftar! Ntar kakak kalah lho!" Pancing Himeka (A/N:kayak lagi di tempat pemancingan? *plak%).

"Baiklah! Aku bakalan daftar sekarang juga!" Kata Kazune penuh semangat sembari berlari meninggalkan Himeka menuju toko Bakery Sweet yang letaknya agak jauh dari rumah.

Sesampainya Kazune di toko Bakery Sweet untuk mendaftar. Tiba - tiba ia melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut kuncir dua sedang memperhatikan pengumuman di dekat toko Bakery Sweet.

"Hei! Wanita aneh! Ngapain kamu kesini?" Tanya Kazune

"Liat aja sediri!" Jawab Karin.

"Pendaftaran orang aneh!" Kata Kazune sembari membaca pengumuman dekat dengan toko Bakery Sweet.

"Huft! Dasar ga' bisa baca! Buta huruf ya?" Tanya Karin.

"Enggak juga tuh!"

"Kalo kamu tau! Kenapa bacanya salah?"

"Apanya yang salah!"

"Huft! Tadi kau bilang 'Pendaftarn orang aneh'. Tapi, sebenarnya kan pendaftaran sebagi pembuat kue. Dan akan tecantum namaku dalam daftar pembuat kue terbaik!" Ujar Karin.

"Ha! Kurasa itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!"

Terjadilah adu mulut antara Karin vs Kazune. Sementara Himeka yang sedang memasak untuk makan malam menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya karena teringat sesuatu.

"Oh! iya! aku lupa! tadi Karin pergi mendaftar, dan begitu juga dengan kakak! Huft! mereka pasti bertengkar lagi! Sebaiknya aku kesana untuk melerainya!" Ujar Himeka sembari melepaskan celemeknya dan berlari menuju toko Bakery Sweet.

Sementara Himeka berjalan menuju toko Bakery Sweet, Karin dan Kazune masih saja bertengkar.

"Huft! Wanita ANEH! Tidur selalu kesiangan! Masih mau juga ikutan lomba! Dasar pemalas!" Ejek Kazune.

"Huft! Aku belajarnya malem, bahkan biasanya sampe jam satu malem! Ga' kayak kamu! Jam tujuh aja udah masuk kamar buat tidur! Coba aja sampe tengah malem! Pasti lebih kesiangan dari aku!" Jawab Karin.

"Kamu ga' tau sich! Apa yg selama ini aku kerjain di kamar! Selama ini aku sibuk ngerjain tugas! Bahkan kadang - kadang sampe jam tiga pagi! Tapi, aku juga tetap ga' kesiangan kayak kamu tuh!" Balas Kazune.

"Helah! Pake bohong segala!"

"Aku ga' bohong! Dasar WANITA ANEH!"

Tiba - tiba Kirio keluar dari toko miliknya, karna mendengar pertengkaran antara Karin dan Kazune.

"Hei! Kalian kalo mau bertengkar jangan di sini! Berisik tau!" Bentak Kirio.

"DIAM!" Ujar Karin dan Kazune serentak.

'Nih anak bandel amat sich!' Batin Kirio.

"Hei! Kenapa kalian bertengkarnya ga' di tempat lain aja sich! Ha! Cepat sana pergi!" Usir Kirio.

Sementara dengan Himeka yang hampir sampai ke toko Bakery Sweet, melihat Kirio yang sedang marah - marah.

"Huft! Bisa gawat nich!" Ujar Himeka cemas sembari mempercepat langkahnya

Setibanya Himeka di sana, ia pun mencoba melerai.

"ENOUGH! Hosh... Hosh... CUKUP" Teriak Himeka.

"Hosh... hosh... Kenapa kalian tidak bisa akur untuk satu menit saja! satu MENIT saja? Kalian berdua itu ANEH!" Ujar Himeka marah - marah dengan nafas yang hampir habis karena berlari sekuat tenaga.

Dan Himeka pun pingsan. Dengan segara Kazune menggendong Himeka ke rumah.

.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ_**Love in Cake**_ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

.

Di Rumah  
>Di Kamar Himeka<p>

Kazune pun segera memanggil dokter, ya... walaupun dia sekarang kuliahnya ambil jurusan kedokteran. Tapi, Kazune masih belum percaya diri untuk memeriksa sepupu kesayangannya ini. Karna Kazune masih takut, ia salah memeriksa Himeka.

Setelah dokter tersebut selesai memeriksa Himeka, Kazune pun dengan segara menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan sepupu saya, Himeka dok?" Tanya Kazune penuh kegelisahan.

"Tenang! Sepupu anda hanya kecapean! Sebentar lagi dia akan sembuh kok! Yang sabar ya?" Jawan dokter tersebut.

"Huft! Syukurlah!" Kata Kazune bernafas lega.

.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ_**Love in Cake**_ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

.

Keesokkan Harinya

Kini keadaan Himeka mulai membaik. Dan begitu juga hubungan Karin dan Kazune. Mereka tak ingin Himeka kecapean gara - gara mereka berdua bertengkar terus. Perlombaan yang di nanti - nantikan oleh Karin dan Kazune kini tinggal empat hari lagi.

Karin yang tak mau jadi budak Kazune selama dua minggu, bekerja keras untuk mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin untuk lomba. Dan begitu juga dengan Kazune.

.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ_**Love in Cake**_ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

.

Empat Hari Kemudian

"Hari ini adalah hari pertama perlombaan, jadi kami sebagai juri akan mengambil dua orang untuk masuk ke babak final!" Ujar Kirio.

Perlombaan pun di mulai. Cukup ramai yang mengikuti lomba tersebut. Selain ada Karin dan Kazune, ternyata Ami, Jin, dan Yuuki juga mengikuti lomba.

.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ_**Love in Cake**_ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

.

Saat Perlombaan berlangsung. Ternyata masih saja Karin dan Kazune bertengkar (A/N:"Huft! Emang ga' bisa akur mereka berdua read")

"Aku pasti menang!" Bisik Kazune pada Karin.

"Jangan harap!"

"Heh! Liat aja nanti! Namaku pasti dakan masuk dalam daftar pembuat kue terbaik!"

"Ngimpi!" Ujar Karin dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"WANITA ANEH!"

"CRAZY BOY!"

"Hei! Kalian berdua! Ingat peraturannya! Saat perlombaan berlangsung! Tidak ada yang boleh berbicara dengan teman yang lain!" Kata Kirio mancoba untuk mengingatkan.

"Gomen Nasai! Tuan Karasuma!" Ujar Karin dan Kazune serentak.

.

.

Perlombaan usai, dan waktunya penjurian.

"Baiklah! Dari hasil penilaian oleh juri dari beberapa jenis kue yang kalian buat ini! Maka kami akan segara mengumumkan dua orang peserta yang dapat masuk kebabak final!" Ujar salah satu juri.

"Dan dia adalah... Hanazono Karin dan Kujyo Kazune!" Lanjut juri tersebut kemudian.

Kirio lalu menghampiri Karin dan Kazune.

"Selamat! Kalian bisa masuk ke babak final! Silahkan kalian datang kesini lagi minggu depan ya?" Ujar Kirio.

"Baik! Arigato Gozaimazu!" Jawab Karin dan Kazune serentak.

.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ_**Love in Cake**_ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

.

Seminggu Kemudian

Karin dan Kazune telah berlatih membuat kue agar salah satu dari mereka dapat keluar sebagai pemenang. Siapakah yang akan menang dalam perlombaan ini?

Silakan tunggu di chapter ke duanya ya?

_**SEE YOU LATER**_


End file.
